


It’s The Green Pumpkin, Ollie Queen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 4: Halloween Meme Tell how your favorite characters celebrate Halloween. <br/>For Game of Cards Land</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s The Green Pumpkin, Ollie Queen

**It’s The Green Pumpkin, Ollie Queen**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Thea

 **Word Count:** 622

 **Rating:** G

**For Halloween Meme challenge at Game of Cards Land**

It was an early morning after a long late night. Oliver had made eggs and toast for breakfast while Felicity got ready for work.  

Oliver handed Felicity a cup of coffee as she came from upstairs to the table and sat down. He put a plate of food in front of her and sat down. He looked around the loft and made a scrunch-y face. “We should decorate.”

“Don’t you think we should ask Thea before we make over her loft?” Felicity looked around. She liked it the way it was.

“I was referring to decorating for Halloween. I could carve some pumpkins and we could give out candy to trick-or-treaters.” Oliver had that twinkle in his eye that he got when he was happy.

Felicity raised her eyebrows as she looked at him over her coffee cup.

“Felicity, don’t give me the ‘you’re kidding’ look.” Oliver laughed. “I never got to carve pumpkins when Thea and I were growing up. I think it would be fun.”

“It’s messy and they get all gross after a week.” Felicity picked up her toast and took a bite. She could see he wasn’t going to let it go easily. “Did I say it was messy?”

“Yes, you did. Come on! We are going to need the practice for when we have kids.” Oliver grinned really big.

“Kids? You want to talk about kids now? Wow!” Felicity was surprised but she had known it was something they would need to do soon. She just didn’t think he wanted to talk about it now.  

“I’m just saying, we will need to know how to carve pumpkins when … or … if we have kids.” Oliver shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.  

“Uh huh.” Felicity was still getting over the school thing when they had been in Ivy Town now he wants to talk about their future offspring right before she has to meet with the board. “Oliver, I love you. If you want to carve pumpkins then we will carve pumpkins.”

“Great! I thought we could go to the pumpkin farm and get them. It would be a nice outing for us.” Oliver played with his food. “How about Saturday? We could ask Thea to come with us.”

“Yeah. We can do the whole cider and hayride thing too.” Felicity smiled. “You know for someone who was so rich when you were growing up you really missed out on a lot.”

Oliver smiled. “I’m glad because now I get to do all those things I missed out on with you.”

“And the kids we are going to talk about tonight as soon as I finish at the office.” Felicity took one more bite and got up.

“I packed your lunch. It’s on the counter.” Oliver pointed to the pink insulated lunch bag sitting on the counter.   

“Thanks.” Felicity looked inside and saw cookies shaped like pumpkins on top. She smiled and closed the bag. She kissed him on the way out the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver watched her leave then took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his sister. “Thea want to come to the pumpkin farm with me and Felicity on Saturday?”

“Ollie, you’re kidding, right?”

“No Speedy, I’m not. It will be our first family outing with Felicity. What do you say?”

“Will there be cider and a hayride?”

“Definitely!”

“I’m in. Ollie, you know it’s going to look really weird that three adults are picking out pumpkins together with no kids in sight. ……Oh god! Is Felicity pregnant?!”

“No…I don’t think…um…Well….”

“Okay. I will let you figure that out. See you later.” Thea laughed and hung up.

Oliver looked at the phone and grinned. 


End file.
